JLA: Moral Dissonance
by Captain Lycan
Summary: Naruto and the Justice League America, an accident brings them together while seemingly incompatible views may end up tearing them apart. (Hiatus)


**JLA: Moral** **Dissonance**

**Plot: **Naruto and the Justice League America, an accident brings them together while seemingly incompatible may end up tearing them apart.

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor the DC universe or anything you may recognize**

**Issue** **Zero - Welcome to the DC Universe**

Looking like a tiny emerald comet to stargazers who happened to catch a glimpse of him Green Lantern flew past the moon and onwards toward Earth. His duties to the Corps had taken away from home on a week long peacekeeping mission on the far side of the galaxy. There was nothing more he wanted to do than just get home, pop open a cold beer, and rela- something large and red appeared in front in a blur of motion.

"Hold it!" Green Lantern warned raising his ring arm only to lower it when he recognized his assailant. He was tall, muscular, broad-faced man with slicked-back black hair, and bright blue eyes. He wore a bright red outfit of a vaguely military design with a golden sash around his waist, a glowing gold lightning bolt design on his chest, and a white and gold cape, "Captain Marvel? What's up?"

"We have a ninja in the base!" The big red cheese practically squealed,

"What? Is he like attacking it?" The space cop asked wondering if the League of Shadows had somehow infiltrated the Cave.

"No, there was like a teleporter accident and now we have a ninja who's apparently from a world of full ninja! How awesome is that?" As a result of years spent as a super hero/space cop who's known associates included a talking squirrel, a living planet, and several honest-to-god spell-casters the Lantern of Sector 2814 was able to accept the idea of a ninja world fairly easily. Hal instead only needed a moment to ponder the good captain's question before coming to the obvious conclusion:

"I'll admit it, that does sound pretty awesome."

"Wanna swing by the Cave and meet him?" Despite feeling fatigued from the long flight home Hal couldn't help but feel curious.

"Sure," Hal answered, "so how the Hell did we end up with a ninja anyway?"

"Well I wasn't there when it happened but from what I understand there was a mishap with those new zetatube teleporters we've been working on. It was supposed to open a portal to Starlabs bu-"

"Instead it opened a portal to some other universe bringing our new ninja friend here." Hal guessed as they began their descent towards the planet below.

"Yeah...and it also brought parts of another ninja through..." Captain Marvel's enthusiasm tapered at that point. The Green Lantern felt himself get nauseous, he had seen enough teleportation accidents to get a clear enough picture of what that might have looked like.

"Friend of his?"

"Naruto said he was an enemy actually, some guy named Tobi." The two powerhouses hit the atmosphere making it difficult to continue talking for the moment. Once they were through Hal could help but smile,

"I love space but it's good to be home." He then turned back to his magically powered comrade and asked: "So what happened then?"

"Well..." The red and gold clad hero started in a hesitant tone the made the Lantern groan.

"Let me guess: instead of trying to talk things out somebody attacked. I'm guessing either this Naruto guy or Batman."

"Batman," The other hero answered, "How did you know?"

"Because that's what usually happens when we meet new super heroes, peaceful alien visitors, or versions of us from parallel worlds." The Green Lantern explained, "You spend as much time in this line of work as I have and you'll start noticing the patterns too."

"Does anyone else notice stuff like that?"

"How do you think Batman always seems one step ahead of everyone else? Except when it comes to letting people help him or taking the diplomatic approach first." Both heroes gave a friendly wave to a passenger plane they passed on their way down, "Anyways how'd the fight go down?"

"In the footage I saw it was kind of hectic but Naurto did better then some super villains but in the end Zatanna knocked him out with a sleep spell, apparently he has like no mental shields."

"Sounds a little anticlimactic," Hal commented, "is it safe to assume Naruto's staying with us until we came get him back to his home dimension?"

"Yep," Captain Marvel said happily as they flew over the waves of the Atlantic towards the charming New England town of Happy Harbor, "Anyways you'll like Naruto, he's really cool and has been all these crazy awesome fights." By now they had finally arrived at Mount Justice on the edge of the charming seaside town.

**Metropolis**

The City of Tomorrow as it was called was a modern day wonder in the eyes of the world. Soaring skyscrapers rivaling any that could be found New York and Gotham. As the financial and scientific hub of the United Sates the city had stood strong against the economic turmoil of the past several years. Many considered it testament to humanity's accomplishments of the twentieth and twenty-first century.

Few people espoused that idea more then Lex Luthor and no one went out of there way to emphasize it being humanity's city. He looked down on the great city from his office looking like the picture of opulence. He wore a fine black three piece suite, his expression equal parts pride and cunning, his green eyes burning with ambition. He looked like a man ready to wrestle fire from the Gods themselves which in his mind wasn't far off from how he saw himself.

As far as Lex Luthor was concerned the Justice League was nothing but a cabal of metahumans, aliens, and mystics who were slowly brainwashing humanity into accepting their dangerously naïve world views. Alas toppling these modern day Olympians was not on _today's _agenda. Today's agenda was leveling the playing field with some of his more mundane foes. The intercom buzzed:

"Mr. Luthor there's a Mr. Glen here to see you."

"Send him in, I am not to be disturbed for the duration of this meeting."

"Understood sir." A moment later the door and Luthor was hit with an absolutely noxious odor; like cabbage boiled in raw sewage. Into his office stepped an obese man in late twenties with curly red hair, freckles, and glasses. As he came closer to Lex it took all of his self control not to vomit as the odor became unbearable.

"Hello Mr Luthor," He said extending his hand, "I'm here on behalf of Mr. Grodd to discuss a business transaction." Luthor with some reluctance shook the foul smelling man's hand and gestured for him to sit down. Keeping a breathable distance from Glen he got straight to the point.

"I'd like to employ Mr. Grodd's services, to be honest I was hoping to speak someone...a little higher placed in his organization to be perfectly honest."

"Can our privacy be guaranteed Mr. Luthor?" The CEO hit a button on his desk lowering a lead barrier in front of the window.

"There's more lead in the walls and we're completely sound proofed." Glen placed his suitcase on the small table. Popping it open revealed what Luthor recognized as a holoprojector and communications array. He made a mental note to fire who ever had been in charge security as the image of Grodd was projected into his office. A member of hidden race of hyper-advanced primates he looked a normal gorilla save for his unusually intelligent eyes and the insufferably smug smile he always wore.

"So what can the Injustice League do for you Lex?"

"Is that the best you could come up with Grodd?" He chided the primate, "I suppose it beats the Secret Society of Super Villains."

"The name isn't terribly relevant Lex, translated into English KGB means Committee for Government Safety yet for the people of the Soviet Union it was a name synonymous with terror." Grodd countered easily, "Once we get up and running the Injustice League will have similar effect on a global scale."

_"It seems I may have to worry about Grodd competing with my interests rather then helping advance_ _them down the road." _For now though he needed the knuckle dragger's services, "Well enough pleasantries, I have a job for you."

"We've yet to acquire nearly enough kryptonite to kill Superman." Grodd said half jokingly but Luthor didn't look amused in the least

"Superman's destruction is an endeavor I neither need nor want assistance with," He said almost sounding possessive, "this is strictly a businesses matter." He explained, "Lexcorp is one of several companies vying for a very lucrative contract to design the next generation of shuttle craft for NASA."

"And you want to remove the competition." Grodd finished, "So tell me: which company has the misfortune of having better engineers then yours?" The primate asked in almost completely matter of fact tone.

"Ferris Aircraft and their advantage is actually the result of having access to alien technology. The government allowed them to analyze a spaceship that crashed on the west coast several years back." Lex explained before smiling, "Obviously this has given them a horribly unfair edge in designing their prototype shuttle."

"Since you're all about fair play I assume you want it destroyed?"

"Naturally and I've solicited your services because I'd rather not have it be an obvious act of industrial sabotage. People seem to want to point fingers at me when that sort of thing happens."

"Where is the prototype being developed?" The psychic simian asked,

"At their main research facility outside of Coast City."

"Green Lantern's city if I'm not mistaken." Grodd commented scratching his chin, "I have a member in mind who will perfect for the job."

**The Cave**

**Mount Justice**

**Happy Harbor**

In his talks with Batman regarding the League of Shadows had left the Green Lantern with certain preconceptions regarding ninja. When Captain Marvel led him into the training area the person he claimed was Uzumaki Naruto subverted those expectations. The fifteen year old he pointed to was practically bouncing in anticipation. That attitude along with the orange and black outfit clashed with Bruce's accounts of patient warriors who generally tried to blend in with their surroundings. The cheerful smile was also at odds with the image Bats painted, "So who's ninja boy fighting?" Hal asked,

"Someone who wasn't here when he first arrived." Said a gravelly from behind, without turning around Hal said:

"Hey Bats, what's up with your voice?"

"Cold," The Green Lantern stepped away from him while he didn't fear Batman himself he didn't want to get sick considering he had work tomorrow. Hal swore he saw Batman smirk for a moment before asking: "how'd your mission go?"

"No sign of him," Hal replied as his mood darkened, "the whole corp's on high alert." Looking back at the ninja Hal returned to his original question, "So can I get a straight answer on who ninja boy's fighting?"

He not have asked again as Wonder Woman stepped in the arena opposite of Naruto armed with her sword and shield. Naruto reacted the way most teenage boys reacted to the sight of the amazon princess: with a slacked jaw and possibly a dramatic shift in blood flow. Green Lantern though suspected that Diana would react the way she normally did when somebody stared at her inappropriately.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." The shinobi muttered as the warrior princess assumed a combat stance. Noting that he still had that moronic look on his face she would teach him to be more respectful of women.

**Next Issue Cover Preview: **_Naruto armed with a pair of chakra charged trench knives blocks_ _Wonder Woman's overhead strike with a shocked look on his face_

**Issue 01 Naruto vs Wonder Woman!**

**AN: **Hey everyone this is something of a prologue akin to my "psychward" chapter in my Naruto/X-Men story. Mainly this is to hint at future plots and battle as well as introduce the major players on the DC side of things. The "Issue One" is being worked on and kind of jumps right into things.

This is not the Young Justice universe but more an amalgam of different universes. Yes my contempt for Obito is so great I've killed him off screen to deny him any dignity. Well don't forget to review or at least add this to your alert list, peace out!

One final note Glen is a character from the _Robot Chicken DC special _


End file.
